shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sachi
“Tricky” Sachi (幸, Sachi) is the brains behind theTango Pirates and much to the success of the Impostor Tyrant Pirates as well, he is one half of the two man team known as the Kowatsu Brothers (怖っ同胞, Kowatsu no douhou. Literally Meaning “The Scary Brothers”) along with his brother, they originally were assassins for hire. Mainly among the fihsman community and along fishman island, the two had done several attacks on the royal family of the Ryugu Kingdom and have managed to get close to them to give them somewhat of injures. Sachi and his brother Bachi then brought their skills to the grandline and on the main lands of the world. Hoping to make a name for themselves, Sachi had cooked up a plan to capture several of the nobles of the world and use them as ransom to get money. However this plan had never came true due to the fact that the two didn’t seem to have the resources or the man power to do such a crime. Then getting another idea in his head, sachi had came up with what he addresses as the “Use’em and abuse’em plan” in which he and his brother would take work as assassins for the like of high profile criminal figures and get money this way. Then after a little while of service, they would off said criminal and thus gaining fame. Both brothers appeared to have easily found work and thus put their plan into action, one of their first targets were members of the Zwei gang and offing of several of their senior members. Sadly the marines had caught onto this plan and managed to confront the two brothers, who Smoker at the time was still a commodore. Both he and Tashigi had faced the two brothers, but just barely defeating Sachi and Bachi. Whenever the two was being transported to a marine base, the transport was attacked by the impostor tyrant crew’s finest and Tango had seen the two were fishmen. Thus allowing him to join his crew because of hearing of the two whenever he was still on fishman island and was looking to offer them a deal to join. So Sachi and his brother did, as of now they joined the Tango Pirates and became members of the Impostor Tyrant Pirates. With Sachi acting as the vice commander of the 8th division, which is lead by Bachi. Earning himself a bounty of 28, 000,000 for such crimes as, he had done with his brother targeting the royal family and managed to harm them several times. Stealing several items from the royal family and form other people on fishman island. Destroying several sections of the island and some of the government property. Then doing several jobs for the criminal warlords and then offing them with ease, thus creating chaos between gangs and groups. Thus causing most of the streets to go up in riots and other protests for these murders. Sachi’s most famous crime is the escape from Smoker’s prisoners transport unit and joining the Tango Pirates. Appearance The youngest member of the Tango pirates, he is rather shorter than most kids his age. Most of the times he is seen wearing his signature purple head warp around his head and then going under his chin. He has a set of earrings and necklaces similiar to all of the Tango Pirates members. Sachi has a red jacket, with longer sleeves and a black under shirts. He has a pair of baggy white pants, a black sash and black and gold boots. Gallery Sachi_app..jpg|Sachi's appearance. Sachi_and_bachi.png|Sachi and Bachi. Personality During the course of the New World arc, Sachi had appeared to be like that of any other teenager. Sachi was extremely boastful, proud and arrogant, he takes joy in playing with his opponents and mocking them. During his fight with __, he always seemed to have some kind of remark to make about his opponent and never seemed to have shut up. Sachi also seems to have a high self image in himself, extremely confident in his intelligences and always seem to take everything into consideration. However the ironic thing being, is that he seems to somewhat single minded. He could only focus on one person or task at a time, he himself stated that he isn't one for the pressure of fighting or combat. So it would appear that he often takes more of an passive view when it would come to fight and doesn't seem to want to use physical combat, but his smarts. However whenever Sachi was forced into a corner he will fight, but of course as his nickname would say. Sachi is one of the most slipperiest members of the Tango pirates, he used his wits to out smart his opponents and playing with their emotions. But during his battle with ___, Sachi had shown some more of darker traits. He had shown to have a sadistic side to him, whenever he and his brother were attacking the royal family. Feeling no remorse for anyone who is against him him, even against the strongest of opponents considering them fodder in his plan. When facing someone weaker than himself, or when he is assisted by one of his much stronger allies, Sachi will constantly mock his opponents and taunt them. However, when in the face of complete danger, Sachi will whine and shiver in fright, completely losing his diabolical attitude. However like the members of the Tango pirates and even with Arlong himself, Sachi shares some of the same views and ideals. Sachi had stated time and again, that he thinks very low of humans and think of fishman as the superior creatures. Sachi has gone so far as managing to kill off a young noble boy, because he had looked at him the wrong way. But much like some other fishmen, Sachi has a great love of gold and money. He is a thief through and through, Sachi had stolen countless items from his victims and claimed it as his own. His most favored objects are often on his person or tucked away on the Tango Pirates ship. However it was shown that a statue that he seemed to have taken a liking to, was damaged during one of his fights and he got anger by it being damaged. To the point that he went into a blind range that his statue was destroyed. But due to the fact that Sachi is a young and inexperienced pirate, many times he has been surprises and tends to overreact to certain situations. Such whenever he had seen a devil fruit power in action, his first reaction to it was much like Jabara's own. Sachi seemed to have believed that the devil himself was in the fruit and would jumped into someone's body. Like many one piece characters, Sachi has his own signature laugh which goes like "Sachacha". Relationships Bachi Between his brother, Sachi has shown to be the brains behind the Kowatsu Brothers and Bachi the muscles. This has shown to be a deadly combination, as the two work extremely well together. They share some of the most common interests, the love of gold and money. The brothers both are sadistic and have no remorse for their opponents. Tango had commented that the two brothers are very valuable members of his crew and he couldn't ask for any better. Tango Pirates In the Tango Pirates, he is considered the youngest member of the crew and as such he often looked down upon. Sachui as such feels that it is his duty to show them up, by using his brain power. So he gets his revenge by planing stragety and courses, that often would leave the crew members speechless. Sachi as of now is extremely loyal to the crew and most of the times hangs around with his brother. Tango Much like Genbaki, Sachi looks up to Tango as almost a father figure since he had saved Sachi and Bachi both from going to prison. Tango had commented that he sees great potential in Sachi's brains and uses any plans that he cooks up. However Sachi seems to worship the very ground that Tango walks one and is one of his loyalest of crew members. Much like Genbaki, Tango has often tutored Sachi in the ways of both Fishman Karate and Jujustu. Impostor Tyrant Crew Sachi seems to look down on the impostors like most of the Tango pirates do,however whenever Bachi and sachi was given the command of the 8 th division. They seem to take a great liking in bossing around their subordinates and other members of the armada beneath them. Abilities and Powers Sachi has shown to be extremely intelligent, that can even rival Kuro himself. With his brains and assassin skills he is a force to be reckoned with. However as a member of the Tango pirates, he holds authority over all of the members below him and as the vice-commander of the 8 th division he is second in command of those in said division and has power over the divisions of 9 and above. But naturally he is the brains behind the Tango and Impostor Tyrant Pirates's success. While the true measure of his IQ is still unknown he has been called a walking "Encyclopedia" of the sea and in the pirate world. He appears to have grand knowledge of countless cultures and pirate abilities. He himself had stated that he could be able to figure out any devil fruit ability and find a way to counter said ability. Sachi had commented that he feels a strange thing about the Tyrant crew and as such he himself seems to be the only one to have figured out that they are fakers. However he keeps this to himself, since he and his brother are in such a great spot. Sachi also appears to be quiet the marital artist, not just brain power he knows several forms of karate and even studying merman combat. As an assassin he knows a hundred and one ways to kill a man, he stated that he also have studied several forms of assassination from the new world from different poisons to even the likes of advanagte chemical war far techniques. From he had studied from Caesar Clown, Sachi finest example of intelligences was the "Use'em and Abuse'em" plan in which he easily thought up to counter his brother and his current situation. He easily is able to adapt to his situation and surroundings to make sure that he and his allies will come out on top. Weapons Sachi's main weapon is like that of Zsa Zsa's is that he uses telemetry sharp and thin steel threads for battle. Much like with Zsa Zsa, Sachi is able to warp these threads around opponents and object, pulling and applying enough pressure he is able to cut a limb or such clean off. Most of the time he is seen using his threads as traps, getting his opponent within his plan and then springing his threads of them. Aside from the threads, Sachi has shown to use a flintlock pistol and a dao sword. Fighting Style Main Article- Fishman Karate Sachi has appeared to be more of a novice in Fishman karate, this stems from the fact that he is more of a thinker than a fight. However he has a unique way of using his threads along with his fishman karate techniques, most of the times he will bind his opponents down in his threads and then use his techniques. Aside from fishman karate he had studied mermen combat and fishman jujustu, but it is unknown if he is able to use these abilities. *'Samechoupan' (鮫チョーパン, Literally Meaning "Shark Headbutt")After binding his opponents with his steel threads, he will jump into the air and being to spin. As he makes his way down at his opponent, he will headbutt his opponents in the gut. This technique was first seen us against a prime criminal figure, the technique was strong enough to give a fatal blow to the opponent's body. *'Samekiriteru' (鮫斜線, Literally Meaning "Shark Slasher") Sachi will bind his opponents with his threads and then pulling on the steel threads, he will apply pressure to the point that he can cut a limb or such clean off the opponent's body. This technique was shown to be used on any of his opponents, but it was strong enough to cut off a giant's finger with ease. Haki As stated by his brother, Sachi has shown to use kenbunshoku haki to aid him in his stragety and planing. Other than this skill, it is known to what his fullest abilities with haki is. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Fishmen Category:Tango Pirates Category:Impostor Tyrant Pirates Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Thread User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User